


Passing the Time

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mates are important,” Derek agreed, refusing to look at the older man.</p>
<p>“And Stiles…”</p>
<p>“Isn’t mine.” That got a sigh of relief, but Derek couldn’t help tacking on, “Yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Time

“How have things been with you?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Well, Derek, we’re chained to a bench in a police department, we’ve got time to talk.”

“Maybe I don’t want to talk.”

Talking to Chris Argent while he was pressed with charges (again) over a crime he didn’t commit (again) was not something he wanted to do. Especially since Stiles was still missing and all of the deputies enjoyed glaring at him. The entire town knew about him and Stiles. Being an older man was hard enough, but leaving the teenager for a few weeks made things even worse.

“You’re not my favorite person either, Derek,” Chris said, leaning back against the window behind them. “But it’s not like we have anything better to do.”

They could break out of there. It would Derek two seconds to break the cuffs on his wrists and he knew that Argent had a way of getting out too. They’d be facing real charges if that happened though, and Derek didn’t have the want to be an actual criminal.

Besides, the first conversation they’d had was why Stiles would want to frame him for murder and that definitely wasn’t something he wanted to go into.

“I know this is hard for you,” Chris said.

“You’re still talking?”

“I do know,” Chris reiterated, ignoring Derek’s previous question. “When my father influenced Allison this spring, I didn’t know if I’d ever get her back.”

“This is different.”

“Stiles framed us for murder.”

“The Nogitsune framed us for murder,” Derek corrected.

He didn’t have to look at Chris to know that he was sighing heavily and looking unimpressed. Derek got that he was acting like a stubborn brat, but Hales and Argents had never gotten along.

“I understand why you left last month,” Chris continued. “You wanted to find a safe place for your sister. Cora, right? How is she?” Apparently Argent wasn’t going to let this rest. He turned to face him, trying his best to make sure his frown came across (it always did). This told Chris to just shrug instead of back off. “Just trying to pass the time.”

“Cora’s fine,” Derek said, giving up. “After the fire she found a pack in South America. She’s there now. The Alpha’s a good man, we’re keeping in touch.”

“That’s good,” Chris nodded. “Family’s important. And so are mates.”

There it was. Argents always had ulterior motives and despite Chris trying to form some kind of alliance with him, it was obvious that he had one too.

“Mates are important,” Derek agreed, refusing to look at the older man.

“And Stiles…”

“Isn’t mine.” That got a sigh of relief, but Derek couldn’t help tacking on, “Yet.”

It was the truth. Stiles was his heart and his home and there was no way he wasn’t going to mate with him when he was old enough. Usually thinking about mating Stiles would fill him with joy, but the current company and circumstances were hindering that.

“He’s a boy,” Argent said. “I can’t let you do that –”

“Before he’s of consenting age,” Derek cut in. “I know. I don’t have any plans to tell him until he’s 18. Unless he doesn’t make it to 18.”

The Sheriff had shown him the results of Stiles’ MRI and if the Dementia wasn’t a cause of the possession, then he was going to mate with Stiles as soon as possible. He knew that it would set him up for heartbreak and could make him lose his own mind, but it was the one thing in the world he was surer about than anything.

Argent didn’t say another word until an officer came over in a hurry to unlock their cuffs and Derek noticed the whistling package on the Sheriff’s desk.


End file.
